


Wishing upon A Star

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling Star, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Wishes, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Wishing upon A Star

You stirred awake in the back seat of the impala, the stillness forcing you from your dreams. You opened your eyes, and saw Sam still asleep in the passenger seat, but Dean was no longer driving. A slight panic filled your chest and you sat up quickly, breathing the relief in when you saw him sitting on the hood of the car outside. You eased yourself from the back seat, careful not to wake up Sam and walked up to beside him.

“What are you doing out here?” You whispered, wrapping your blanket around yourself against the cool air.

“Just needed some fresh air.” Dean answered, 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” You asked, stepping closer. This time, Dean turned his head to face you. A half smile twirled its way to his face. 

“Nothing specific. It just looked so quiet and peaceful driving through here at night.” He began. “You guys were sleeping and I don’t know. I just had the urge to stop and enjoy it for a minute. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“Not at all.” You answered, glancing around in the dark. Dean was right, although the dark usually held monsters and supernatural creatures for hunters, this place was different. You could barely see the edge of the forest around you before pitch black cut off your vision, making the world around you seem smaller. You looked up at a sky filled with millions of stars, brighter than they usually were, and the moon shinning off to the side. You realized you must have been higher in elevation than normal because the stars looked closer, almost like you could reach up and touch them with your fingertips. You looked back at Dean, fighting the childish urge to try.

“Want to join me?” He asked. You nodded and pushed yourself up on the edge of the hood next to him.

“Where are we?” You asked. Dean shrugged. 

“Not sure. Maybe a few more hours until we reach the bunker.”

The two of you sat in silence for a little while. It was nice that no words were needed. You never had those quiet moments before you met the two of them. Although the life you all lived now didn’t present much calm or comfort, the three of you managed to find those things with one another. You never had to explain anything to them, and they never needed to do that with you. Things were just understood.

“Dean, look!” You exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. Dean looked up just in time to see a star shoot across the darkness. 

“Well, what do ya know?” He practically breathed the words, his eyes still focused above. Suddenly, he saw another one, then another, then two and three more. The whole sky lit up as a meteor shower passed overhead. He glanced over at you, your face illuminated by the your smile.

You could feel his eyes on you and you looked away from the sky for a moment to turn to him. The look you saw on his face made you blush. “What?” You asked, a little embarrassed at the grin.

“You look happy, that’s all.” He told you.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s beautiful.” You said, looking back up at the sky to watch the stars fall across the black backdrop.

“You’re beautiful.” Dean whispered before he could stop himself.

“What?” You asked, barely hearing him. He shook his head, running a hand across the back of his neck.

“Make a wish.” He told you, instead. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, a smile slowly creeping onto your face. Dean watched as your lips mouthed those words in your mind. 

“Your turn.” You told him when you opened your eyes again. He laughed.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes, licking his lips as he thought of what he wanted to risk wishing for. He seldom did anything like that, for fear that it wouldn’t come true. Most of the time, hope seemed to do nothing but lead to disappointment for him and Sam. Tonight, with you sitting next to him, he allowed himself to believe for a moment. 

“What did you wish for?” You couldn’t stop the words for slipping out of your lips as soon as you saw the look on his face.

“I can’t tell you that. If I do, it won’t come true.” He teased and you laughed. 

“You’re no fun.” You teased back, trying to keep from laughing and holding a fake pout on your face.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell you on Christmas if it came true.” He offered. “But if I do, you have to tell me yours.” He added. You thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

“Deal.”


End file.
